marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Miracleman Vol 1 4
Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * ** ** Seward ** Oliver ** ** Various unnamed agents Other Characters: * * * Races and Species: * Locations: * ** *** **** ***** ****** Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle2 = "Inside Story" | Writer2_1 = Alan Moore | Penciler2_1 = Alan Davis | Inker2_1 = Alan Davis | Colourist2_1 = Steve Oliff | Letterer2_1 = Joe Caramagna | Editor2_1 = Cory Sedlmeier | Synopsis2 = * Synopsis not yet written. | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * ** ** ** Various unnamed agents Other Characters: * * * Big Ben's illusory allies and enemies ** Doc Thunderbolt ** Menace ** Valerie ** Crimson Finger ** Sponge ** Dr. Panic ** Phantom Robot ** Phineas Fiske * * * Races and Species: * * Locations: * ** *** **** ***** ****** *** **** **** Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle3 = "Zarathustra" | Writer3_1 = Alan Moore | Penciler3_1 = Alan Davis | Inker3_1 = Alan Davis | Colourist3_1 = Steve Oliff | Letterer3_1 = Joe Caramagna | Editor3_1 = Cory Sedlmeier | Synopsis3 = * Synopsis not yet written. | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * ** *** "Bulldog Brigade" ** Fiona/"Owlwoman" ** "Jack Ketch" Other Characters: * * * * * * Races and Species: * Locations: * ** *** **** ***** ****** *** *** *** Items: * Vehicles: * "Owlcar" | StoryTitle4 = Saturday Morning Pictures | Writer4_1 = Alan Moore | Penciler4_1 = Alan Davis | Inker4_1 = Alan Davis | Colourist4_1 = Steve Oliff | Letterer4_1 = Joe Caramagna | Editor4_1 = Cory Sedlmeier | Synopsis4 = * Synopsis not yet written. | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Bob * Unnamed cleaner Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * * * * Mighty Mouse * * Avengers * Superman * Superman II * * Races and Species: * * Locations: * ** *** **** ***** ****** Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle5 = Ghostdance | Writer5_1 = Alan Moore | Penciler5_1 = Garry Leach | Inker5_1 = Garry Leach | Colourist5_1 = Steve Oliff | Letterer5_1 = Joe Caramagna | Editor5_1 = Cory Sedlmeier | Synopsis5 = * Synopsis not yet written. | Appearing5 = Featured Characters: * * * * * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * * * * * Rhordru Technarch * Blue Warpsmiths * * Races and Species: * * * Locations: * ** ** ** ** ** ** *** ** ** ** Items: * Vehicles: * | Solicit = Origins and revelations bring the first chapter in the MIRACLEMAN saga to its shocking conclusion!An unexpected ally leads Miracleman to Project Zarathustra, the site of the secret British operation that gave birth to the Miracleman Family.After last issue's battle, the Warpsmiths regroup to mourn their dead in "Ghostdance."Including material originally presented in WARRIOR #9-11 and A1 #1, plus bonus material. | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}